Build talk:D/Me Dwayna FoW Farmer
Time How long does a run with this build take? --Arthas 12:50, 31 May 2007 (CEST) Meh, using the Lyssa variation of this build it takes me about 20 minutes to get into the cave (taking out the first three groups of spiders) so it's not too long after that. But that's about half the time there. After that is a lot of running and hiding and stuff. --Yawg 09:48, 7 July 2007 (CEST) Avatar of Balthazar? After i tried the build, i noticed that i didn't need Avatar of Balthazar at all. I did a whole run without using the skill. So i started too look for other elites: Reaper's Sweep, Onslaught, Avatar of Dwayna and Zealous Vow. Reapers sweep adds up the killing progress, but it's not that powerful. Victorious Sweep and Mystic Sweep can kill the foes too. Then i saw Onlaught, (even with my zealous scythe, i still found myself in energy problems) it works. The only drawback is that it has a 1 second casting time and it will be interrupted almost any time by savage shot of the Armored Cave Spiders. Avatar of Dwayna, it will allow you to take on massive groups of Spiders at the same time, but when facing three, you dont need the healing of it. Mystic Vigor, Vital Boon (if it isn't interrupted), and Mystic Regeneration provide enough healing. Then Zealous Vow, it works wonders. No more energy problems, so i could think of adding another attack skill: Chilling Victory. I didn't like Vital Boon much (1 sec casting time so it was interupted very often when facing the Spiders), so i came up with this variant: prof=dervi/mesme scythe=11+1+3 windpr=9+1 mystic=8+1 earthp=7+1 inspir=4VowResistanceVigorRegenerationSweepVictorySweepHaste/build *Due to Zealous Vow, a zealous scythe isn't needed, consider bringing a vamparic one, Eshekibeh's Scythe is very nice. 82.73.77.138 22:39, 17 June 2007 (EDT) i love this variant more than the AoB one...nice job 216.227.82.222 I've been using Avatar of Lyssa in replacement with Balth. Gives you more energy, and you deal more damage when they're using a skill. With the spiders this helps a GREAT deal cuz they have skills like apply poison and healing springs which are long enough cast times for you to take a swing at them with. Also I've been thinking (but haven't tested it) that if you took avatar of dwayna, you could take down the skales on your way and not have to avoid them. Again this is just me thinking aloud I haven't tried it yet. --Cvmyawg 23:12, 1 July 2007 (CEST) I dunno that would be really tight if you could kill the skales as well as the spiders, seeing as no other build out there can do that yetThesavvymage 21:13, 2 July 2007 (CEST) Just tested this with Avatar of Dwayna and a sup mysticism rune etc to try and kill the skales. Possible, but I would recommend just running by them. It sucked trying to take them down. I'm sure you COULD, but you have to do it before your 60 some odd seconds is up and you end up lying on the ground. Screenshot. That was with a group that was standing there already grouped up, so I imagine grouping the skales up to kill them would be even harder. I think sticking to AoL or something would be more beneficial. --Cvmyawg 00:57, 4 July 2007 (CEST) Replace? Balth with EDA? - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 14:19, 21 June 2007 (EDT) No. Balth works fine. You may put as varient if you would like. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 14:31, 21 June 2007 (EDT) I'll try EDA once, I'll aggro all spiders in front of the caveXD 82.73.77.138 22:36, 21 June 2007 (EDT) EDA didn't work, blind is a condition and the spiders will use Melandru's Resilience when they get it. And if suffering from a condition, they'll also use healing spring. Which is not always interrupted by the attacks because of the enchantments that have to be maintained. If your planning on taking large groups of spiders, bring Avatar of Balthazar or Avatar of Dwayna. 82.73.77.138 23:50, 21 June 2007 (EDT) I tried to kill ancient skale by using Extend Enchantments + Vow of Silence. But their staff attacks are too strong... and you can only refresh vow of silence, not the other enchantments. I almost killed a few though, they just killed me quicker. 82.73.77.138 22:53, 22 June 2007 (EDT) Okay, this one's better, resistance with that recharge all skills thing. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 07:36, 23 June 2007 (EDT) nerf and update It occurs to me that, since armor bonuses no longer stack, you don't get any benefit from using Avatar and resistance together anymore. so, really, you could either use just resistance the whole time and take a different elite as suggested above, or swap out the resistance for Eternal Aura and maintain the Avatar non-stop. just a slight change to compensate for the different game mechanics. Reason.decrystallized 23:46, 24 June 2007 (EDT) :Tagged on build page. We can remove it once a new method is suggested as the main variant. Egon 00:11, 26 June 2007 (EDT) tip As original poster of this build back on guildwiki and the one who put effort in it by also creating videos, I would like to say that the Eternal Aura + Avatar of Balth or Dwayna works best after a few test runs :)hope this helps out a bit with the decision... Virtual Q stats: Scythe Mastery: 12+3 Earth Prayers: 8 Mysticism: 10 Virtual Q :Well, I disagree:) With Physical Resistance, you have the same amount of armor when using Avatar of Balthazar, an Elite. Avatar of Balthazar can make you run faster, but that isn't that important. Pysical Resistance + Pious Haste (two non-elites) can replace Avatar of Balthazar + Eternal Aura (an elite and a non-elite) With the Zealous Vow variant, you have unlimited energy and it gives you the chance to use something else then a zealous upgrade, vamparic. And with unlimited energy you can spam the three attack skills better, so quicker kills. 82.73.77.138 20:51, 6 July 2007 (CEST) Dwayna I prefer the dwayna for myself due to the amount of healing and with Eternal Aura, you have a chance of defeating 3 Ancient Scales even with there Grenth balance, a pic to show you u can defeat them.-Shadow Ghost 13:55, 09 July (GMT) :If you prefer Avatar of Dwayna, I won't stop you. But do you really need all that extra healing? I can kill 6 spiders at the same time with the zealous vow variant. And why kill ancient skale? The run is done to kill the Snarling Driftwood and spiders. And I don't think that ancient skale drop shards. Im not sure, but I can't find any page that says wether they drop shards or not. In fact, it doens't even mention the 'collectable' item from the skale (like gloom seeds and corrosive spider legs). I think that if they do drop shards, it would have been mentioned. (But nice work, killing skales isn't easy;)) 82.73.77.138 15:43, 10 July 2007 (CEST) Could you possiable wright a way to kill the scales just to make it easyer for me :)Lodgeinator 17:23, 17 September 2007 (CEST)) Killing other monsters I think that Ghost showed us that Ancient Skale can be killed using Avatar of Dwayna + Eternal Aura. But I managed to kill the four shadow beasts that pop up at the end of the spider cave, using the Zealous vow variant. I have no doubt however that it could be done with Avatar of Dwayna. With zealous vow, a vamparic scythe can be used. And combined with mystic regeneration and mystic vigor, you can outheal SS without big problems. With Avatar of Dwayna, that would be even easier, due to the massive heals (even without a vamparic weapon). After the shadow beast i saw a mob of 2 shadow warriors and a shadow monk. The monk could be outdamaged without a problem, as he didn't use Heal Area (I was in front of him). The Shadow Warriors had Healing Signet... and after a long battle, and timing my attacks to land when the Shadow Warriors were using Healing Signet, i killed them. But I doubt if the Shadow Warriors can be killed using the Avatar of Dwayna variant (haven't tested it though). I think that you won't have enough energy to use attack skills (you can use chilling victory (a third attack skill) with zealous vow, and you have better energy manegement). 82.73.77.138 14:13, 11 July 2007 (CEST) Anyone can kill those. They use MoP and kill themselves. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 10:30, 12 July 2007 (CEST) :MoP only kills Snarling Driftwood, not other shadow foes, they're allies. And the way I read it, u say that shadow beasts kill themselfes by using MoP, but MoP triggers on pysical dmg, not wand attacks. 82.73.77.138 12:45, 12 July 2007 (CEST) Needs a new major variant, and a possible split At the moment we have nobody supporting the original Balth's Avatar idea, and discussion as to whether the Vow or Dwayna variant is better. Since no change has been suggested to make the listed variant useful, I'm moving it to Untested. We can move it out once a new major variant is agreed on, or this is split into a page for the Vow farmer and the Dwayna farmer. Egon 18:27, 11 July 2007 (CEST) Would go Dwayna. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 10:31, 12 July 2007 (CEST) :Tested both and to be honest the difference isn't that big. And there are now atleast 3 variations that work: Avatar of Balth, Dwayna and Vow. They all work fine and it is just a matter of taste which one you prefer best. I would set up the page with the Dwayna build because I personally think it is the easiest one to handle. Virtual Q 13:11, 28 July 2007 (CEST) Testing Today will test and time yet again which build works best, then will post the results here. I will also try some other variations on this build I came up with in my mind and will see if those work aswell :). Hopefully by tonight I can defenitly say which build is the way to go. Virtual Q 13:11, 29 July 2007 (CEST) Videos?? Are There ANY Videos for the Dwayna/Vow variants?? :To be honest i have no idea, but don't think so... Virtual Q 18:01, 29 July 2007 (CEST) well, since youre testing it today, why not download hypercam, or even record the variants and post them... Finished testing now, AoD build is now updated on the build page, have fun!Virtual Q 20:38, 29 July 2007 (CEST) Updated Updated the build page with the AoD build, edited the description and guide so that everything fits. This build is good to go Virtual Q 20:40, 29 July 2007 (CEST) :Updated Mystic Sweep with Eremite's attack. Virtual Q 11:20, 4 August 2007 (CEST) Avatar As long as you kill everyone in the group before the Avatar of Dwayna expires, it's good Gelei 10:07, 30 July 2007 (CEST) :The Avatar will never expire if done right, as Eternal Aura will recharge the Avatar when it ends. Egon 12:00, 31 July 2007 (CEST) ::The most simple way is to cast Eternal Aura right after you cast AoD. - Jope16 22:12, 19 November 2007 (CET) Dwayna farmer video was searching on youtube and found this. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_D2MZpFw-k&mode=related&search= its the dwayna variant without eteran aura and boon instead. enjoy dudes.. Hard mode? Does this work in hard mode or only in normal mode? FRRRRRRUNKIS! 20:30, 4 August 2007 (CEST) Hard Mode The only problem I found with hard mode is getting past the first mob of shadow monsters. They kill you too fast so its pretty hard to get to the shore. :Rush around the mob, don't rush from middle of it and you just can't die. - Jope16 22:14, 19 November 2007 (CET) I really like this build for the farm. makes it very easy and effective.[[User:mizzouman|'mizzouman']] Stats? Why not drop 1 point from Earth (making it 7+1) and add those points into Inspiration (bringing it up to 8). There is no drop in the healing, Regeneration and Vigor both stay at +3 regen and +5 per hit, but it adds 12 secs to Physical Resistance and drops -2 off the Elemental armor reduction. Nite 08:54, 7 August 2007 (CEST) :ofcoarse stupid of me to forget :) tnx Virtual Q 22:29, 7 August 2007 (CEST) The main build calls for attribute ranks of 12, 9, 8, 7 which seems to be impossible wiith 200 points did anyone else have this problem? Kaeru 21:09, 14 August 2007 (CEST) ya i did it wont work at all considering you only have 200 points, unless you do all of the 15 attribute points quests. You dont even have to be D/me i go d/mo I like avatar of balthazar because with dwayna you dont need that much healing. Since balthazar gives u 40 armor and it doesnt stack with physical resistance anymore i bring Balthazar's Spirit. It works wonders with the energy. :You're right, AoD is waaaay overkill on healing. I found another D/Mo build on Youtube, I like it because you can kill the skales (I hates the skaleses, yes I does). prof=dervi/monk scythe=12+1+3 earthpr=8+1 mystic=10+1of SilenceSweepSweepConvictionVigorRegenerationSpiritHaste/build :Basically you've got Conviction for armor instead of AoB or Physical Resistance, Balth Spirit instead of a Zealous scythe for energy (the guy in the video used one, but I did just fine with only the Soulbreaker), and then Vow of Silence to completely shutdown the skales and dryders. The only real weapon req is a max Grip of Enchanting in order to maintain VoS. :90% of the time when I tried the AoD or AoB versions, I couldn't avoid the skale completely enough and got ganked by them, not to mention I hated having to remember to use Eternal Aura in order to maintain the Avatar. This build doesn't have those problems, and I finally reached the end of the spider cave with it. (Killed by the last group when they got a lucky interrupt on Mystic Vigor. >_< ) Dr ishmael 06:55, 21 August 2007 (CEST) ::Put Zelous part to your scythe and you take BS off. (88.148.197.114 22:40, 18 September 2007 (CEST)) ::I Like the VoS idea, really, much more safety. But the +40 armor from physical resistance is way better then conviction. The only problem with this is when I'm trying to lure the spiders inside the cave in zig-zag pattern to get adjacent to each other. You'll steadily lose a bit health. But with conviction, you have have much less time to do that and you don't have to run. Btw, I'm really getting sick of those noobs who don't know how to get to the end of the cave... Aggro dryder, run back, kill spiders, lure other spiders, kill the spiders,kill dryder and go to next dryder, aggro run back etc. Is it really that hard to just find that out by yourself (><).19pxTiminator 17:24, 26 October 2007 (CEST) Prophecies For those who don't own prophecies (like me) it might be noted that one can go D/E and take armor of earth (swapping inspiration magic for earth magic) for a similar armor bonus (at the cost of slower speed but without the elemental weakness). 66.25.133.64 22:07, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :There's one problem: Physical Resistance is stance, Armor of Earth is enchantment. There are many ways to get rid of enchantments than stances. - Jope16 22:19, 19 November 2007 (CET) Template Code is broken Can someone with all the skills for this build please post the correct one? Thanks. 86.25.23.34 00:42, 21 August 2007 (CEST) Bunching spiders w/o wall-hugging I'm trying this build out (and a few variants), and I'm able to get to the cave and clear the initial spiders just fine by wall-hugging as in the video to make the spiders bunch up. However, I'm having trouble killing the spiders inside the cave. There aren't any easy spots to wall-hug that I've found, and while it's possible to kill them one-at-a-time, it's very slow. I searched Youtube, but all the dervish videos only show up to the cave, but nothing inside it. Anyone have any tips on killing the spiders inside the cave? Dr ishmael 05:03, 21 August 2007 (CEST) :Yes: Once i've killed all the spiders in front of the cave, I aggro the lone doubter's dryder and run back (with pious haste). 3 spiders will spawn and run towards the entrance, they will pack up nicely for you. Run in and kill them, lure them while walking in a zig-zag pattern (it packs them) if they dont pack up enough. Once they are dead, don't aggro the dryder again. Instead, wait a few seconds for another 3 spiders to spawn behind the dryder, they will loosily walk to the dryder and walk around. Lure them with a longbow (the dryder won't be aggroed) pack them up in a zig-zag pattern and kill. You can now kill then doubter's dryder without any more spawns. Go on to the next dryder, aggro, run back, kill the 3 spiders that spawn...etc. Every dryder has 6 spiders around him that way. Timinator 11:59, 24 August 2007 (CEST) Aura of Holy Might Has someone thought of using Aura of Holy Might to increase damage done by up to 30%? --Arthas 14:55, 26 August 2007 (CEST) Wrong amount attribute points. My dervish mesmer lvl is 6 instead of 8 after points are set. maybe you didnt do both 15 attr quest? [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 07:35, 14 March 2008 (EDT) Spiders When ever I try to kill the spiders all of them come down and then all of them come outside of the cave, am i doing something wrong and can someone show me how to do this? My in-game name is King Assapopolous Scythe Mastery I'm just wonderin if u need 16 or can u take it to 15 i mean only victoriouse sweep changes(from what im aware of) and thats only like by 2 dmg and like 3 health or so. I was just wondering because i wanted to save money and only have to buy one help to switch out. :Why the hell should you post that on this page?? Of course you can use a major rune if you can afford a superior... plz 19pxTiminator 17:24, 26 October 2007 (CEST) Chilling Victory Would this work better??--Evil Deth Bunny 19:45, 26 October 2007 (CEST) Vow of Silence Would it be possible to incorporate this variant into the page? I created a VoS build a long time ago. It is pretty much identical to this build except that eternal aura is replaced with vital boon, and Avatar of Dwayna is replaced with Vow of Silence. VoS makes killing Ancient Skale quite easy as well as allowing you to fight multiple types of foes at once. You wouldn't want to aggro 6 driftwoods and a several dryder's with this build, but you can quite safely do that with VoS. I have a video if anyone wants to see it. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TpqgvLs3PMg. Note that I was lagging very badly when I recorded this and I made several very bad mistakes while aggroing ancient skale. You use boon, regen Vos, and then alternate Vigor, Vos, and Regen, VoS until you start getting heals from victorious sweep. Then you ONLY use VoS. They usually don't get a grenth's off quickly enough to worry about it. And even if they do, only one of them uses it at a time so the others still net heals from victorious sweep. Kelvin Greyheart 03:40, 12 December 2007 (CET) archive :mystic regen has been heavily nerfed, shall I archive this?--Dark Paladin X 09:54, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::The nerf to the number of enchantments is largely inconsequential as you practically never have more than 3 enchantments on you at once (outside of the VoS build which doesn't need the extra pip. The duration nerf makes it more energy intensive, but if you are using a zealous scythe, that is again, largely of relative insignificance. I say keep it. It still works quite well. Kelvin Greyheart 18:03, 10 March 2008 (EDT) Blocken link fixed. Changed the link how to kill driftwoods, to another movie on youtube. Conviction post-buff I don't have a Derv, but was just reading this to kill time. Would not Conviction be a good alternative to Phys Resist now? ~ [[User:insidious420|'ín'§'ídíou'§420]] 13:57, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :try it, report back. It should probably work.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"...And my axe"]] 15:10, October 7, 2009 (UTC)